Letter Bee: Holy Night Verses
by YagamiNoir
Summary: 'Tis the season for Christmas, and what better than to share it with our beloved characters from Tegami Bachi? A collection of stories of Amberground's Holy Night, where each and every character takes a chance within the many sights and sentimental stories on the special festive day, dedicated to Christmas of 2015.
1. For One Verse Beginning

**Letter Bee: Holy Night Verses**

The country of Amberground – what falls? But a perpetual night.

What shines upon the mounds – a ball? No, the sun, a synthetic light.

As the year marches its solemn end

Comes a day, one best shared with friends.

It's this time of year; go, bask within the snow

The elating warmth of season will only grow, and grow.

So now, my dear friends, come, settle down and listen

For the Holy Night has come, lights in their shining glisten

Gather around the fire, bundled up, warm and snug

Still cold? Well, no warmth greater than a hug!

A festive of gifts, love and generosity

For the joy the season brings? Never a paucity.

It begins, a dawn awakening in the Hive

Where the assidous Bees, our fellow messengers strive

Their dingoes, wee friends, coming along too

Garbed in red and white winter clothes, replacing the blue.

Their mission for the day? Why, but one so simple

To spread the festive joy throughout, little by little

For Holy Messengers they assume

Bringers of merriment and bliss

Granting wishes in their full bloom

Why, does it get better than this?

Now then, dear friends, not another word to say

Sit back, relax, and here begins our play.

* * *

 **So….basically this is a drabble of stories and poems of how the folks in Tegami Bachi celebrate their version of Christmas. I'm adding the prologue for now but will add poems and stories within the next two days of Christmas Eve and Christmas itself. Featuring Zazie, Connor, Jiggy, Aria, Noir and Roda, Sylvette, the obvious Lag and Niche, a few other nice characters blended in, and a special guest!**

 **This is my gift for TB fans for Christmas. Happy holidays, and enjoy the season!**


	2. Zazie

**Zazie**

To begin, my dear friends, let's start with Zazie

Wasiolka at his side, both tired and queasy

Just returned home, from a thrilling long course

On the back of a fellow Bee steering an iron horse

To follow his idol? But a wish come true

His sentiments they visited, and his sister too

Back with presents and care, for his feline chums

For his dingo too, of course, why wouldn't she deserve some?

A mother with three kittens, enough love for the house to last

On her neck a green ribbon belonging to that of a young lass

In his stove a cooking supper, the scent rising above

Reminiscent of a memory; of a girl he came to love

And even for the vengeful boy, firing naught but bullets of malice

It's the dusk of the Holy Night; a peace filling his heart's empty chalice.

* * *

It came to pass that snowfall littered the outside of Zazie's parlor, the snow thickening upon the stairs to his residence as he returned from the Holy Night, his body quivering under the cold as his footing staggered, clumsily entering his home. As the hindering pile of snow piled the entrance, his weary self begrudgingly placing a reminder on his head to shovel it away the following morning, as he lazily stretched himself from the accumulated fatigue over the long journey.

Today was the Holy Night; and Zazie, like every other year, was in his Santa-like, Holy Night Messenger outfit over the original uniform, delivering presents and granting the wish of their recipients. Although Zazie wasn't one to enjoy the tradition of Holy Night as a Letter Bee, between "the uncool red outfit" and "how he dreaded this day every year", the fact that he was paired with Jiggy Pepper this year made it more than worth the hassle; to Zazie, it was nothing short of a dream come true, so he was exceptionally excited for the Holy Messenger work that day. Wasiolka joined him too, as dingoes were permitted for the delivery this year.

Somehow, watching his idol in the red outfit itself dissipated his original dislike of the festive, as he remembered being sent home from his motorcycle, where Jiggy had dropped him to walk home just a stone's throw away from the Bee Hive. The two had visited two stops for the day, one for a widow in Jose, whereas, in a rare moment of time, Zazie had the opportunity to follow Jiggy to Kyrie, to witness his usual pub and the church bell he funded, as well as visiting his younger sister, Nelli, in the Dead End Town. One out of little opportunities to learn of Jiggy's pasts from his efforts to his unwavering care for his adopted siblings, the tiring day was well worth his efforts. Zazie unconsciously blushed slightly as he thought of the older Bee's enchanting smile, locking the memories of the day's luxury within his heart.

Zazie smiled as he was welcomed by his cat and her litter of kittens all warm and cosy under her fur upon entering the front door, adorable mewing filling the snug little house, a fire crackling in the fireplace as they kept themselves warm near it. As he would always when he returned home, his feline friends were rewarded with a bowl of milk to help themselves from, whereas Wasiolka was rewarded with a bigger treat in the form of a slice of chicken that was sizzling in the stove, as she nibbled on it gratefully, purring under the warm caress of her master's hand. Taking two of the smaller sheets that sprawled upon the slight mess of the room, he kept his dingo and his pets all warm and congenial under the cold. His adoration towards felines was made obvious with the tender care he had towards his pets within the small, yet comfortable house, and although he originally thought he would have his hands full with his fellow alley cat, the extra company added great sentimentality and comforting company for when he had time for home.

Caressing his hand on the green ribbon on the mother's neck as she and her children happily indulged in their haven of warm milk, he was reminded of the girl with a past similar to his, the young lass who lived alone atop Jewel Snow Mountain — Sonja, the orphaned, innocently bright girl whose parents were murdered by gaichuu, akin to his own experience. He couldn't help but wonder who was addressed to her residence this year; did Lag or Connor get to her? He stood wondering if she lived a better life ever since her misunderstanding was resolved, wondering if he should have visited her; "Do you wanna head anywhere?" He recalled Jiggy asking him. Jiggy's motorcycle wasn't fond of steep mountains, nor did the thought cross his mind at the time, but there was now a slight longing within him of her sentiments they shared the year before.

The mouthwatering scent of supper sizzled on the stove as enticed Zazie's ravenous, empty stomach, taking him away from his silent thoughts. Having worked the entire day with little rest and refreshment, the strong desire to be nourished coursed through him as his mind thought of Emily, the girl he loved and ended. She was both a figure of his revenge and the warmth that opened room in his heart, an important lesson learnt in that one must not let hatred consume oneself. _When was the last time his appetite hungered as strongly it did during his time with the blind girl?_ The memory with bittersweet in itself, as he hoped that she had found her rightful, tranquil place beyond his knowing after her departure, chuckling in the remembrance of the memory that changed his life forever. The state of his growling stomach told him that food never tasted that good under hunger after he had finished making it, each bite reminding him of the precious times he shared with the twelve-year-old in the hilltop hotel.

Though Zazie relished killing Gaichuu more than the main job of a Letter Bee, the peace of the Holy Night spread within his heart that contained only a purpose for vengeance, shown by the heat of the crackling flames and the gentle, satisfactory nudging and purring of Wasiolka and his cats cozily asleep beside the fire. His lip curved into a smile, revealing a feline-like tooth as he slumped upon the couch, drifting himself into dreamland; knowing that with his experience this year, wishes were things that _could_ be granted, with a little faith placed into it.


	3. Brielle and the Ivory Tree

**Brielle and the Ivory Tree**

The Holy Night fell under the tavern of the Ivory Tree

Where it's staff enjoyed the season, all dressed up now, you see

Red clothing, radiant smiles, most noticeable being Bree

Enthusiastically charming, a wide smile spread with glee

For many a friend did come visit, in particular a fellow Bee

A time relieved of messenger duty, to spend a moment, ever free

Azalea and Julianna, in the kitchen, on serving spree

With guests waiting on their seats, settling in on Zailia's tea

Their gift for the Holy Night? Treats, ever savory

Cake, pastries, cheese - each of one them dainty

A marvelous gift for the season, wouldn't you agree?

Stop by, stay for more; come, the hour's still wee!

* * *

"Bree, another customer!"

"Got it!"

It wasn't an ordinary day in the Ivory Tree as the Holy Night dwelt upon it; garbed in Holy Messenger outfits with resemblance to that of what the Bees wore, the tavern was busier than ever with their one-day event in dedication to the festive. As of today, the tavern featured a one-day course of many a special treat for its dear guests to select from over the usual beer and beverage; 'twas also a day where two of the Tavern's waitresses were left to test their cooking skills. The girls had bought the necessary supplies days earlier (with a certain waitress swindling her way into buying all of Sandra's cheese), and despite the sour number latched on the bill, being able to serve homemade treats for the first time in a while between cakes, tarts, and souffles made their efforts and expenses worthwhile.

The liveliest person in the Tavern was none other than Brielle, grinning as she welcomed and sent off the crowded line of customers waiting for their chance for the special indulgence within the small, refurnished building. The brunette did a great job decorating the parlor for the occasion, as she brushed off a curl of her hair, even if she did say so herself. Lights on barbed wire encircled the interior, trailing across the mahogany walls. A crackling fire made the tavern welcoming and warm, and the place was scrubbed and kept well, a shine glistening in several spots to signify their hard work cleaning the otherwise neglected look of the tavern. Best of all, Bree knew that there wouldn't be a certain grumpy, pompous boss-of-the-tavern prepared to give her a piece of his mind, knowing that if he wasn't absent for the day, Brielle would've taken many a scolding from Rupert one way or the other.

Zalia was busy serving the crowded room of customers with lavender tea, hers being the signature drink that inspired many of the Tree's frequent regulars, the fragrance of the beverage wafting into the senses of any customer that entered. To the looks of many enamored men in their stupors, the attractive young woman was oblivious, whereas her overprotective sister would barge in from the kitchen, ready with well-prepared food on a tray as the robust smell floated across the room, giving off a look that intimidated even the bravest of rough men with mugs of beer on the tables, sitting in their seats in loud, rough-mouthed chatter. Running her fingers through her braid that trailed off her raven-black hair, Azalea's annoyed expression returned to another warm smile as she brought out many a tantalizing meal with her red-headed colleague, Julianna, leaving their customers with content, jubilant smiles on their faces.

As Bree watched the customers come and go from the store, she smiled as a remembrance entered her, knowing that Lag Seeing, a fellow Letter Bee participating in the Holy Night deliveries, had made good on his promise to visit her parlor before going to work. He seemed to left the Hive and his home exceptionally early just for it, and helped himself to a piece of cake and a cup of Zalia's homemade tea. His dingo Niche was permitted to arrive with him this year, and she couldn't help but hide a chuckle upon remembering the Maka girl's ravenous expression as she satisfactorily gobbled down the food that Brielle had made especially for the them. The fact that Lag went out of his way to arrive for her pleased her greatly, and was one of the things that would wander her thoughts as she worked throughout the day, never ceasing to bring about a sweetness within her. She remembered bidding him farewell after he stayed for a while, knowing that hers was the first wish the Bee boy had granted during the Holy Night this year, which added into the sentimentality of the gesture.

Things weren't always like this for the girls, theirs one of stories with not the happiest or ordinary of beginnings, even amidst the veil of poverty that sundered Yodaka. Each of them were of broken families, like Azalea and Zailia, sisters orphaned of their parents with their childhood smothered within the cold and neglect of the slums, with Brielle and Julianna harboring their own difficult times as well. The pasts they had been through made the present ever luxurious, as well as the relation between the four girls, bound by the Tavern they worked in.

But what mattered now was they were doing what they enjoyed; the tavern was the closest thing the girls had a to a family; to a home, an important thing to strive for. Brielle watched the still-long trail of customers still awaiting outside with expectant, pleased looks plastered on their faces, exchanging smiles with the rest of the girls. With many hours till the next bell, they all knew that the joy of the Holy Night still had much more to spread and share.


End file.
